hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Starburst
Starburst is a song from Hi-5 House Series 2. Lyrics I'm rocket boy and galaxy girl Zooming around in a space aged world We'll travel at the speed of light So hold on, hold on, hold on tight. Let's fly, let's fly to the stars Let's fly, let's fly to Jupiter and Mars! We'll go round and round the universe Boom! We're caught in a star-starburst Spinning round and round and round the galaxy. We'll orbit the moon and shoot for the stars Follow a comet and travel afar Jump in our space suits and tumble and play Zipping around the milky way. Let's fly, lets fly to the stars Let's fly, lets fly to Jupiter and Mars! We'll go round and round the universe Boom! We're caught in a star-starburst Spinning round and round and round the galaxy. Round and round we go (Round and round we go) Round and round we go (Round and round we go) Round and round the universe To set the course for home! We'll go round and round the universe Boom! We're caught in a starburst Spinning round and round and round the galaxy. We'll go round and round the universe Boom! We're caught in a star-starburst Spinning round and round and round the galaxy Spinning round and round and round the galaxy. Spaninsh Lyrics Por el espacio, en un espiral Un niño cohete viajando va La niña galaxia con él va Viajando a toda velocidad. A volar, volar, feliz vas A volar, volar, a Júpiter irás. Por el universo girarás Las estrellas verás explotar A girar, girar volando junto a mí. La luna ahí está, su órbita da Y un cometa vemos pasar Y con mi traje saltando iré Por la vía láctea volaré. A volar, volar, feliz vas A volar, volar, a Júpiter irás. Por el universo girarás Las estrellas verás explotar A girar, girar volando junto a mí. Yo girando voy (Yo girando voy) Yo girando voy (Yo girando voy) Giraré así otra vez ¡Y luego a casa iré! Por el universo girarás Las estrellas verás explotar A girar, girar volando junto a mí. Por el universo girarás Las estrellas verás explotar A girar, girar volando junto a mí A girar, girar volando junto a mí. Portuguese Lyrics O nosso foguete vai ser bem legal Nossa viagem espacial Na velocidade da luz, ele vai Segure firme, que demais! Vou alcançar as estrelas Voar, voar pra Júpiter e Marte Vou rodando pelo universo As estrelas vejam que demais Vou rodar pela galáxia, viajar Chegando na lua, e eu vou habitar Com um cometa, eu vou viajar Vista e agora estou pronto pra ir Pra via láctea eu vou partir Vou alcançar as estrelas Voar, voar pra Júpiter e Marte Vou rodando pelo universo As estrelas vejam que demais Vou rodar pela galáxia, viajar Vou rodando eu vou (Vou girando e vou) Vou rodando eu vou (Vou girando e vou) Viajar pelo universo Pelo universo, eu vou Vou rodando pelo universo As estrelas vejam que demais Viajar, brincar, me deixa tão feliz Vou rodando pelo universo As estrelas vejam que demais Aventura como essa eu nunca vi No final, toda a galáxia, conheci! Gallery Mary Starburst.png Stevie Starburst.png Tanika Starburst.png Ainsley Starburst.png Dayen Starburst.png Hi-5 Starburst 14.png Hi-5 Starburst 13.png Hi-5 Starburst 12.png Hi-5 Starburst 11.png Hi-5 Starburst 10.png Hi-5 Starburst 9.png Hi-5 Starburst 8.png Hi-5 Starburst 7.png Hi-5 Starburst 6.png Hi-5 Starburst 5.png Hi-5 Starburst 4.png Hi-5 Starburst 3.png Hi-5 Starburst 2.png Hi-5 Starburst.png Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Hi-5 House Series 2 Category:Songs of the week Category:2014 Category:Hi-5 Hot Hits album Category:Music Key of F